Walk Away
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The sequel to Don't Forget. Co-Written by SameAsTheNext- of course.


**This is based on the song "Walk Away" by Paula Deanda. This is also the sequel to **_**Don't Forget**_**. That story was based on the song "Don't Forget" by Demi Lavato. If you go listen to both songs it might make a little more sense… doubt it. Come on people, admit it. I'm bad at this writing stuff. Lol!

* * *

**

**Walk Away

* * *

**

I sighed as she watched Alvin and Brittany walk out of the school together, hand in hand. I couldn't explain this feeling or even why I felt that way. Brittany was smart (in her own unique way), beautiful, and exactly like him in every way. _I_ couldn't have picked a better girlfriend for him.

Knowing all this, I couldn't help wondering…

Does she do the things _I_ did?

Does she know what _I_ know?

Does she love him like I did… _do_?

"Ellie," Simon called to get my attention. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and walked towards his car.

I should be perfectly fine with what happened. I've moved on, and now, so has he. I should be happy. I have someone in my life that cares about me.

"So what do you want to do for our date night?" Simon asked as we walked towards the car.

I shrugged. "We can go see a movie." I said nonchalantly. I looked towards my sister and Alvin who were once again making out but this time in the parking lot. _They must've want a change of scenery. _That's when it hit me. "Why don't we make it a double date." I suggested.

Simon looked as if he were considering it. "Who did you have in mind?"

I smiled happily and pulled him towards the kissing couple. "Hey, guys!" I greeted in a disgustingly bubbly way.

They separated at the sound of my voice. I received a smirk from Alvin as he licked over his lips. I couldn't help but follow it. "What's up, El?" He did his classic "'sup" nod toward me.

I began playing with my hands in an adorably cute way. "Well, Simon and I were going to see a movie tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to make it a double date."

Alvin and Brittany glanced at each other. "I don't think so." Alvin shook his head.

I pouted and widened my eyes, showing off how chocolaty brown they were. Alvin could never say no to my eyes. "Well that's too bad." I looked toward Simon. "It's been so long since we've hung out, but I guess it's going to be just the two of us." I said openly flirting with my boyfriend.

From the corner of my eye I could see Alvin flash me a glare before quickly replacing it with another smirk. "On second thought, we're not busy tonight, so maybe we can see a movie with you guys."

I smirked victoriously. "Cool," I turned and grabbed Simon's hand again. "We'll see you at six." I began skipping away with Simon following me with a chuckle.

"You're adorable; you know that?" He said wrapping his arms around me.

What was I doing? Using Simon to make Alvin jealous. What was wrong with me? "Si," I said quietly, coming to a stop. Simon nodded, signaling that I had his attention. "We need to talk."

* * *

Simon and I arrived at the movies five minutes to six. Since we all lived next door to one another Alvin and Brittany arrived only seconds later right behind us. We climbed out of the car and waited for Alvin and Brittany to join us at the front. They walked slowly towards us. Alvin had his arm wrapped protectively around my sister's waist, and as he kissed her neck repeatedly Brittany became more irritated.

I rolled my eyes. That was so like her to be unappreciative of all the little things he did.

_Whatever, I don't care. _I straightened up and shifted my eyes towards Simon. He had his arm at his side but was standing close enough for it to brush against mine. Unlike Alvin, he didn't treat his girlfriend like a trophy to be flaunted about. I couldn't decide if I liked that or not.

I shook my head. This is so stupid… comparing Alvin to Simon. I looked up again. Alvin was whispering something in Brittany's ear that caused her to giggle. I sighed.

Maybe I'm not as moved on as I thought.

"Ellie!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see all three of them staring at me.

"What movie do you want to see?" Simon asked.

I looked up towards the movie listings and read them over. I first considered choosing a movie that Alvin would hate just to make this evening miserable for him, but in order to do that I would also have to sit through the horrendous movie. So I decided on a movie that would properly distract me from this lovey-dovey phase they seemed to have developed.

Which was weird because they were _never _like that before.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as we entered the dark theater and took our seats.

Five minutes into the previews and Alvin and Brittany had already began making out.

I sighed and crossed my arms in frustration. How was I supposed to move on when he was throwing her in my face? I glared towards the screen as the sounds of their movements continued. _Two can play at this game, Alvin! _I reached over and snuggled into Simon's body, wrapping his arm around me. He let out an amused chuckle. "What are you doing?" He looked at me.

I but my lip and smiled. "It's cold." I told him in the cutest voice I could muster. I wanted to gag on all the cuteness.

I glanced at Alvin from the corner of my eye. Even in the dark I could tell he didn't like what he saw.

As the double date continued so did our game of flirtation. Alvin would do something incredibly inappropriate with Brittany and I would be adorable with Simon. The longer it went on the more obvious it became that Alvin missed my adorableness and that I missed his inappropriateness.

I watched as we pulled into the Seville driveway. We climbed out of he cars, hugging out dates goodbye and making empty promises to do it again sometime. I walked slowly to my home. Brittany, having a naturally faster walking speed and longer legs, entered first. I paused upon hearing Alvin tell Simon that he would be staying outside for awhile. I walked back down the steps and saw Alvin sitting on his porch with his head in his hands. "Hey," I called gently.

Alvin looked up at me. "Hey," He said with a smile and invited me to sit on the steps with him.

I did so. "Did you have fun tonight?"

He shrugged.

I smirked. "Simon usually invites me inside after a date, but we felt it would be inappropriate to do since we were with our exes." I boasted little. _What are you doing?_

"Alright, I get the point. I might of overdone it tonight, but you were no better." Alvin glared towards me. "I don't like how you've been rubbing him in my face lately." He said.

I did that a lot. Honestly, the only reason I do it is because he would parade Brittany down the hall like some sort of trophy, strategically incorporating make out sessions to insure that I saw them.

He started it…

I twisted my face in realization. That sounded less immature in my head.

"You're one to talk." I countered glaring right back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You rub Brittany in my face all the time."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I'm not even dating Brittany anymore." He mumbled.

My jaw dropped in shock. "You broke up?" Alvin nodded. "…When?"

Alvin shrugged. "…About a month ago."

_But that's impossible; _I thought. _Why would they agree to a double date if they broke up? Unless… _"You were trying to make me jealous!" I exclaimed.

"Pfft, you're paranoid." Alvin laughed.

"No, you're a liar." I said with a glare. "Why would you and Brittany still act like a couple _a month _after you broke up?"

"Shouldn't you go make another date with Simon?" Alvin asked glaring back at me.

My expression softened as a small blushed crept upon my cheeks. "I would if…" I paused and attempted to get over the embarrassment of the situation. "…If we hadn't broken up." I finished quietly.

Alvin smiled smugly. "So, _you _were trying to get _me _jealous?" He laughed.

I glared at him but couldn't help but laugh too. "…Only because you tried to make me jealous…"

Alvin chuckled. "We are pathetic." He said. I nodded in agreement. "Why did you break up with him?"

I shrugged. "Why did you break up with Brittany?" When in doubt, answer a question with a question.

"She wasn't you." Alvin said grabbing my hand. "Eleanor, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I can never move on." He confessed. "I'm not sure if I'm afraid to or if I can't, but Ellie…" Alvin cupped my cheek with his hand. "I love you, I always have, and there is no doubt in my mind that I always will."

Alvin leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. Now I don't have to walk away.

* * *

**Ugh! I feel so corny! Don't you feel corny? Maybe it's just me. I feel extra, super, uber corny. I guess I can get over it. Maybe with some good… REVIEW… S!**

**But as soon as you finish that... GO VOTE IN MY POLL! It's super uber important you do this!  
**


End file.
